Avatar: rise of anti-benders
by invincible824
Summary: After a hundred years of war, the avatar Aang thinks he can live a normal life, but the ONI take this peace to create another war where it will test all benders.
1. Chapter 1: Enjoy the peace

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction I've written, hopefully it's not that bad compared to some of the other amazing ones.**

**Please review if you have time, I would greatly appreciate any advice or such.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ENJOY THE PEACE**

**YEAR 2563**

**SHIP UNSC THE SHADOW**

**STATIONED IN HIGH ORBIT OVER HUMAN PLANET**

This has been a year since ONI observed this world filled with extraordinary power. Every person on this planet mastery element: fire, air, water and earth. But what makes Serin Osman Director of the ONI Admiral of the UNSC surprised, is the avatar. The only person who can bending the four elements. According to the analysis, it finds that it is not everyone who can bending one element. So they are normal people. By analyzing the DNA of benders, scientists have found different genes than normal people. For one years scientists have found a vaccine that can remove the power to control the elements, because they are dangerous to the security of the ONI and the UNSC in the near future.

"So we must purify this world as soon as possible before UNSC found this planet." said Osman

"Sir, how are we going to purify them all if you do not want to send an armed force of UNSC " asked Agent Smith to Osman.

"It's easy, we'll create a Civil War by giving our old technology to our colloborators in this world. When we finally get rid of teachers we will integrate this world in UNSC" anwsered Osman. "Ok, we also try to reduce casualties."

"What we gonna do with the avatar? Shall we kill him?" asked Smith.

"No, we will capture him and put in cryogenics" answered Osman.

"Why?" asked Smith.

"Because I do not know why but every time an avatar dies another will choose to be." answered Osman.

"How much time to prepare our plan." asked Osman

"Approximately one year." answered Smith.

"Well, in addition their Hundred Years War just ended. We can put the secret training bases and a secret shipyards and found me an exiled politician no-benders of this world . One thing all this must remain secret, none should know we are here ." say Osman.

"Build ships, you will amazed the people of this world." said Smith.

"No spaceships, ships that float on water. I told you we give our old technologies to them." said Osman.

Osman approached the window of the deck and she smiled thinking that her plan will work.

* * *

**CITY OF BA SING SE**

Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, Iroh, Suki and Mai met in a luxurious house. Everyone has fun and celebrates the end of the war. Sokka draws this memorable moment, but with difficulty. Everyone is a little upset because he draws really bad. Aang left the house to look outside. Katara saw it and she follows. Both were outside, they look lovingly and kiss for the first time.

Aang look Katara again and said"I finally accomplished what an avatar must harmonizing four people. Me and you can finally live together in peace. I could start a family and live a normal life like everyone else."

Katara is a little disappointed"Aang, you should know that you have to keep the peace durably. Peace is always unstable in the world we live."

"I know, I know. But our love is now inseparable. It is be better for us to enjoy this peace." answered Aang with a little smile.

Sokka looked at his sister and Ang trying to make a joke to break their romantic moment"Hey you two, you look too young to be in love."

"But you're too stupid to be a great boy" said by Katara with a little anger.

Sokka fear and back into the house, knowing he was defeated again by her sister. Leaving the two lovers in peace again.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**SECRET TRAINING BASE**

Several soldiers no-benders are training to handle guns, to drive tanks, to fly fighter jets, pilot combat helicopters, etc. All these people are mercenaries and volunteers who are tired of being threatened by benders. Serin Osman sent several agents of the ONI trained hard for these soldiers to make sure they are disciplinary. Lieutenant Scott administers these military training under the command of Osman. An officer under his command run to him to bring a message from his superior.

"Lieutenant Scott"

"yes sergeant"

"Admiral Osman wants you to report on recruitment."

Lieutenant Scott enters his office and a large screen appears the Admiral Osman.

"Lieutenant made me a report on recruitments."

"Ten thousand soldiers are ready sir. By the end of the year, we can gather around 120,000 soldiers." answered Lt. Scott.

"Very well what I thought, you deserve to increase your rank" said Osman.

"I will be appreciated that sir." said Scott.

"Ok, you can continue your work." said Osman.

Lt. Scott saluted her before the screen closes. He leaves his office and continues to inspect the trainings.

* * *

**SHIP UNSC THE SHADOW**

**STATIONED IN HIGH ORBIT OVER HUMAN PLANET**

Serin Osman sitting in her office waiting impatiently for news of his agents sent to find anti-mastery of the elements ex-politicians. Then her phone rings and she picks up.

"Yes."

"Admiral, we found the man you want." said the agent.

"What is his name and where it is?" asked Osman with surprise.

"His name is Watanabe and it is located in the Eastern Air Temple." said the agent.

"Very well, I will send Agent Smith to negotiate."

* * *

**THE EASTERN AIR TEMPLE**

Agent Smith arrives at the Eastern Air Temple with some guards. He finds a man facing the temple entrance.

"Where can I find Mr. Watanabe?" asked Smith.

"And you are?" asked the man.

"Just a businessman." answered Smith.

"Follow me." said the men.

Agent Smith and his men go inside the temple while admiring the beautiful sculptures. After having finish admiring the temple, a man of 60 years old appear to Smith.

"Who are these people?" asked the old man.

"These are businessmen." answered the man.

"What do you want?" asked the old man.

"We want to meet Mr. Watanabe." answered Smith.

"I am Mr. Watanabe, What do you want?" asked the old man.

"I want to talk to you personally about politics." answered Smith.

"Come with me in my office" said Watanabe.

IN THE OFFICE OF WATANABE

"So what do you want to talk about politics?" asked Watanabe.

"first, I have a question for you, why you are exiled?" asked Smith.

"Because I was an anti-bender and I met a lot of opposition that nearly cost me my life. I took refuge in this place with all these people who have been abused by benders. Benders are very dangerous, that's why I hate them. My dream is to take political power to remove these benders of this world." answered Watanabe.

"It's really interesting what you say, and if I tell you that you will become President of the Republic of Ba Sin Se." said Smith.

"This will be great, I can realize my dream and ... You want to do it for real?" answered watanabe.

"exactly." said Smith.

"When and how?" ask watanabe.

"In about eleven months. Everything we do is to overthrow the king of Ba Sing Se with our soldiers prepared. When we have succeeded to take the city, you proclaim the creation of the first Republic of Ba Sin Se and we will give a remedy for benders to remove their power." answered Smith.

"Do not forget the Dai Li." said Watanabe.

"We will also dissolve this intelligence agency. So, do you agree to cooperate with us? asked Smith.

"If I say yes, what I should do for you?" asked watanabe.

"For now, I asks you nothing. So, do you agree to cooperate with us? asked Smith.

"Hum, yes." answered Watanabe.

"This is very good, I'll see you soon and also enjoy the peace." said Smith.

The agent from the temple and call the Admiral Osman.

"Sir, it's okay." said Smith.

"Okay, you can go back to the ship." said Osman.

"Tank you sir." said Smith.


	2. THE MILITARY COUP

_**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. IN THIS SECOND CHAPTER, IT IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE FIRST. BUT I PUT A LITTLE ACTION. SO ENJOY.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE MILITARY COUP**

**11 MONTH LATER**

**YEAR 2564**

**UNSC THE SHADOW**

The Admiral Osman waiting impatiently the reports of its staff to execute his plan. It's been a year she waits this moment. Several vessels of the ONI secretly stationed in orbit around this planet waiting for the signal to distribute resources needed to maintain the new government that she had created. Then suddenly, his phone rings.

"Yes."

"Sir, I am Lieutenant Scott and I have news for you. Approximately 120,000 soldiers and 200 warships are willing to wait your orders, Mr. Watanabe is at our secret base in Ba Sin Se, and the plan is still kept secret. In addition, other people will join our ranks and our numbers begin to rise twice as fast." said Lt. Scott.

"About the avatar, where he is?" asked Osman

"He is on the island of Kyoshi attending a wedding of a certain Sokka and Suki." answered Scott.

"Well, this will facilitate our duty to accomplish. Lieutenant, told to agent Smith that he can begin operation during the night." said Osman.

"yes sir." shouted Scott.

* * *

**BA SING SE**

**THE SECRET BASE OF ONI**

In the office, Agent Smith remains seated in his chair to wait for the order of Osman. All the important people are there Watanabe and his supporters anti-benders, and soldiers who will take control of the city. Then his phone rings.

"Agent Smith."

"Lieutenant Scott."

"I have an order from Admiral Osman, she said that you can start the operation during the night." said Lt. Scott.

"Thank you for alerted me." said Smith.

Agent Smith hangs up his phone and alert everyone that the time has come.

"Ok everyone, we will start the operation as soon the night will fall."

"Where do we start?" asked the soldier.

"First at all, destroy the Dai Li." answered Smith.

* * *

******BA SING SE**

**THE HEADQUARTERS OF THE DAI LI**

All of the Dai Li agents gathered in the headquarters in order of their superior. Everyone is talking among themselves while waiting for fresh orders because they do not know why they are here.

"Have you the answer why we're here?" asked the agent.

"No." answered the other agent.

"I think I'm going to see our higher for the answer in his office." said the agent.

An agent of the Dai Li is on his way to see his supervisor and now he is at the door of the office.

"Sir, can I talk to you? asked the agent.

No voice is heard behind the door. The agent of the Dai Li repeat again.

"Sir, can I talk to you? asked the agent.

After hearing long enough, he opens the door without permission and discovers that his superior was assassinated. Before he could warn to his friends, it is too late, the headquarters exploded in fireworks. All people in this establishment, have died charred.

* * *

**BA SING SE**

**THE SECRET BASE OF ONI**

Agent Smith awaits news of Dai Li with concern. If only one agent of the Dai Li managed to escape his trap, it will be an endless war because it will warn the world that Ba Sin Se is attacked. He needs time for effectively controlling the city and build defenses.

**"**Sir, the Dai Li is destroyed." said the soldier.

"Is there any survivors?" asked Smith.

"No sir." answered the soldier.

"Ok, it's time to attack. Order all soldiers to take control of the city and the Royal Palace. And one thing, I want the king alive." ordered Smith.

* * *

**BA SING SE **

**DURING THE NIGHT**

It was quiet until soldiers with guns running through the city without interior défence. All districts is easily controlled by the anti-benders soldiers. It remains the royal palace, the inner wall and the outer wall to control.

The royal palace was attacked by surprise. All the earthbender royal guards wake up from their beds and ready to fight to the death. Anti-benders soldiers began to shoot without hesitation. The first line of defense has been destroyed. Several guards were mutilated by bullets and some of them succeed to survive the first wave of enemy. For anti-benders soldiers, many of them were dead crushed by stones or holed by rocks thrown by the royal guards.

Meanwhile in the royal chamber, the king of kingdom of the earth was awakened by one of his servants.

"Your Majesty, the royal palace was attacked and you are in great danger. We must go now before they capture or kill you, your Majesty." screamed the servant.

"Attacked by who? Firebenders, the Dai Li..." asked the king.

"I don't know your Majesty." answered the servant.

"Quick you must leave now your Majesty." screamed again the servant.

The king made outside his room, accompanied by his faithful servant. In the royal palace corridor, he heard shots thunder that he had never heard before. In the next corridor, he discovered several bodies of his guards mutilated and charred. All these makes him want to vomit. He continued walking, trying to forget everything he has seen. But before he could escape, he is surrounded by anti-benders soldiers. The royal palace is completely controlled by the enemies. It will be converted into a presidential palace.

"Sir, we have perfect control of the royal palace." said the anti-bender soldier.

"Perfect escort Mr. Watanabe to his new home and takes control of the interior wall." said Smith.

"Yes sir."answered the anti-bender soldier.

The noise in the center of the city are alert earthbenders soldiers over the wall. To their surprise, they are attacked by flying machines they have never seen before . Despite their mastery of the earth, they do not make the weight against the firing of Combat Helicopters. Anti-benders soldiers landed on the walls and began the massacre. There are few prisoners. The latter are immediately vaccinated and their mastery of the earth is lost forever. The inner wall is completely conquered. For the outside wall, anti-benders soldiers used the same strategy as the interior wall. But several helicopters were shot down. So they sent fighters to quickly destroy the target. Now Ba Sing Se is lost in the hands of anti-benders.

* * *

**UNSC THE SHADOW**

Meanwhile, the Admiral Osman on deck awaits progress of its plan at Ba Sing Se. Suddenly, there was a call for her.

"Admiral Osman."

"Yes Agent Smith. What is the situation now? asked Osman impatiently.

"We have total control of the city sir." anwsered Smith.

"Good job. Move to the second step in the plan. Now, I send you the resources to modernize the city and build defenses." said Osman.

"Yes sir." said Smith with pleasure.

On the bridge, Admiral Osman give glad tidings and everyone cried with happiness. While everyone celebrates the completion of the first step in the plan, Serin Osman looks out the window with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: CAN YOU REVIEW PLEASE**_


	3. THE EXPANSIONISM

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE EXPANSIONISM**

**BA SING SE**

The royal palace is now replaced by the new presidential palace. Mr. Watanabe was proclaimed the first president of the new republic of Ba Sing Se and His supporters become senators. To better maintain order, he introduced a curfew for a while. All opposition will be repressed by the army. But the president wants to have the support of all non-benders. So, he should organize a conference to speak to the people. President Watanabe enters the meeting room with senators and Agent Smith. the president starts talking.

"Gentlemen, this is our first step to equalize the all over the world. But we must act quickly before benders learn our intentions and it will be a war without end." said Watanabe.

"How do we explain to the people where that came from these new weapons?" asked by one of the senators.

"Easy. You'll just say that thanks to our scientists, we can create new weapons and also more advanced technology than the Fire Nation." answered Smith.

"But honestly, where did you get these weapons Mr. Smith? asked Watanabe.

"Thanks to my scientific." Smith responded with concern that the truth can be revealed.

"I hope you tell the truth Mr. Smith." Watanabe said." Ok, we can organize the conference as soon the afternoon."

"Just a little something to add. After your speech, we begin to purify the city." said Smith.

Meanwhile, civilians began to leave their homes for work. When they come out, they noticed several people with military uniforms and also with unknown weapons in their eyes. They began to be curious about what happened during the night. After they saw in the sky several strange flying machines with propellers. Several rumors begin to spread. They say they traveled to the future, others say that these soldiers are from the future and other people say they are invaded by the enemy.

In the afternoon, people are invited to attend a lecture given by the Government. They are mostly all gathered outside the new presidential palace. President Watanabe leaves his palace with his guards in front of all these people and begins his speech.

"People of Ba Sing Se, I am the President Watanabe. I address you today because I overthrew King."

People are shocked by its first sentence and start booing on Watanabe shouting "murderer". The president is trying to calm people with difficulty.

"Listen, listen to me, I do this for a good reason."

"And what is this good reason murderer?" asked a civil.

President Watanabe begins to tell his story.

"When I was young, I lived in a beautiful village where peace reigned. Until the day benders pirates attacked the village. They were burning, flooding and destroying our homes. We were unable to defend themselves against this threat, we had not the mastery of elements. My parents and several other people had died, me and several survivors had fled to another place to hide. Every night I could not stop crying about my parents and this had become a nightmare for me. But I had not lost hope, so I continued my scholastic studies. In the adult, I became a politician of the kingdom of the earth. I thought of a world where everyone was equal physically. But that thought brought a lot of opposition and I was exiled because of it. Now I'm back with a simple idea in mind, purify the world of all benders to ensure that everyone would be safer. I know you have many questions about these flying machines. But do not be afraid, they are here to protect us. This is with our best scientists that we have this technology to modernize our cities and also our army. I know many of you do not believe me and I respect your thoughts. But do not think that I can realize my dream without you. So, is that you're with me?"

In the beginning, there was a great silence. But a few seconds later, everyone starts clapping related speech of the president. Everyone screams with joy.

"Long live to President Watanabe, long live to the President Watanabe..."

After Agent Smith ordered the soldiers to begin distributing the remedies.

While everyone applauds several benders are afraid that their lives are in danger and they left the place quickly. But, they were captured by the anti-benders soldiers and they were vaccinated immediately. Those who are on suspicion of being a bender, will have the same consequences as those who went to hear the speeches of presidents. The side effects of this medicine is stunning and the weakening of the body. After that, patients return to normal but can not bending again. They have become non-benders forever.

* * *

**UNSC THE SHADOW**

Admiral Osman sitting on his chair until a call to interrupt her meditation.

"Amiral Osman."

"Yes Agent Smith. It is better that you have a good reason to call me to interrupt my meditation."

"Sorry sir, but I have good news for you." Smith said with joy."The people of Ba Sing Se support us and we were able to completely purify the city."

"Good job. it only remains to take the next step in our plan. We need to influence our ideology in other regions to have more support from the people of this world." Osman said.

"It's a bit too fast for the moment, we need the time to put the defenses. This may trigger a war in which we can lose." Smith said.

"I know. But we must act quickly before the UNSC discovers this planet. All our efforts to purify this world will be annihilated." Osman said.

"If we see that this war went badly for us, what we gonna do?" Smith asked.

"I'll send some spartans to give more opportunities for our coworkers to win this war."Osman answered.

"How I will explain to them where it comes out the spartans?" Smith asked.

"You'll just say it's a killing machine created by our scientists." Osman answered.

"Then are you satisfied with my answer?" Osman asked.

"Yes Amiral." Smith answered.

"Ok, now apply the next step that I said to you." ordered Osman.

"Yes sir." Smith said.

* * *

**BA SING SE AND ANOTHER PLACE**

Agent Smith hangs up his phone and ordered the soldiers specialized in infiltration to distribute anti-benders posters around the world. These infiltrators went very quickly and begin their objective in large cities such as Omashu, the capital of the Fire Nation, etc.. None can see them, they are like ghosts. After several days, they completed their goal without problem.

After each city, people gather to see what is written on the posters. The first reaction of people is that they have shocked the king of land was overthrown and Ba Sing Se became the capital of anti-benders. Several non-benders mistreated want to join the anti-benders forces to prove their worth against the benders. Others do not care because they are rich. For benders, they fear that their life is in danger. After the posters were ripped from the walls by benders soldiers to censor this ideology.

Meanwhile in Omashu, Ty Lee walking on the streets and noticed a strange poster. So She curious and wants to know what is written on this big sheet. Like the others, she is shocked and decides to take this poster to show the avatar.

* * *

**KYOSHI ISLAND**

Several days after the marriage of Sokka and Suki, Avatar Ang meditates and sees horrible things that will happen soon. His meditation is suddenly interrupted. He leaves his housing and found his group of friends.

"Hey Ang, come here!" called Sokka.

"Hey guys. What new? Ang asked.

"Nothing special for now." Katara answered.

"So Ang admit that the war has missed you?" sokka asked in an ironical tone.

"I think you've been drinking cactus juice." Ang said.

Before Ang could finish his conversation with his friends, Ty Lee arrives with bad new.

"Hey Ty Lee, you're back from your trip. What new? Suki asked.

"Not good, I have bad news for you guys." said Ty Lee with shortness of breath."The King of the Earth Kuei had been overthrown."

"When by whom?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"There are some days by anti-benders." Ty Lee said.

"What! Impossible. You have no proof." shouted Sokka.

"Watch this poster." Ty Lee.

They watched the poster and were shocked to learn that Ba Sing Se has fallen into the hands of anti-benders.

"This is not possible. Where did you find this placard?" Toph asked.

"To Omashu. But I think they have posted everywhere to rally non-benders to their cause." Ty Lee answered.

"I must go to Ba Sing Se immediately." Ang said.

"No Ang! It's too dangerous. We do not know what happens there. It is better to prevent Zuko and the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"You're right Katara. We should go now." Ang said.

"Team of avatar here we go." yelled Sokka.

The team of avatar goes on flying bison and heading straight for the capital of the Fire Nation.

* * *

_**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER: A NEW WAR**_

_**CAN YOU REVIEW PLEASE**_


	4. A NEW WAR

_**A/N: SORRY FOR THE TIME THAT I TOOK TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. I'M SO BUSY RIGHT NOW.**_

* * *

**CHARTER 4**

**A NEW WAR**

**BA SING SE**

**THE PRESIDENTIAL PALACE**

In the meeting room, the President Watanabe and senators speak about the planning of the war against the Fire Nation, the kingdom of the earth and the water tribe.

"Gentlemen, we need to find a strategy to unify this world under the domination of non-benders as early as possible." Watanabe said.

"Senator Smith, you know our army, do you have any idea how can we win this war?" Watanabe asked.

"For now, we managed to influence our idéaologie in the world and rally non-benders to our cause. I think we should attack powerful target to demoralize the enemy, like Omashu, an important stronghold of earthbenders. Then we must control the sea. This means that our fleet must destroy the armada of the Fire Nation. In addition, you must bribe the enemy to reduce the number of their soldiers." Smith answered.

"What we do with the avatar? Should we kill him?" asked by one of the senators.

"No, we must capture him." Smith answered.

"Why do not you kill him?" asked by one of the senators.

"It will be easy for us."

"kill him resurrect another avatar. It is useless to kill him." Smith answered.

"I looked at the list of our military officers and I ask why you chose mostly the non-benders ex-officers of Fire Nation?" Watanabe asked curiously.

"Because these officers are among the best strategists in the world. I had observed them, they had defeated a earthbender army numerically superior." Smith answered.

"You're right Senator Smith. You can call the army and navy to attack the enemy. So gentlemen, hope that this war will be good to us. Long live the Republic." Watanabe said.

The meeting is over. Agent Smith goes to his office to contact the army and fleet to deploy.

* * *

**OVER THE OCEAN**

**THE SECRET SHIPYARD**

Anti-benders warships gather to wait for orders. There are 200 warships of all kinds: the destroyers, cruisers, frigates, aircraft carriers and submarines. One who commands the whole fleet is admiral Ghan, a 60 year old man bearded. He was a senior officer in the navy of the Fire Nation. He was highly respected by his crew and even by the Firelord Ozai until the day when Admiral Zhao degrades him. He was bullied and humiliated by his lack of the mastery of fire. Since that time, he was forced to leave the Navy, haunt daily by these humiliations and living in the despair, hiding his identity to everyone. One day he met a man who asked him to be the first admiral of the fleet anti-bender. He agreed without thinking considering this proposal as a new hope for him. Now he is back seeking revenge on all those who ruined his life.

In his office, Admiral Ghan sat quietly in the living room with no worries of being to once again humiliate. He is not afraid of anyone because everyone here are non-benders and the one who will dare make him shit, he will reserve him a very long death. He closes his eyes by reflecting its strategy to attack the enemy if there is a war being declared. Suddenly his phone interrupts his meditation.

"Yes."

"Admiral Ghan, I am Senator Smith. How are you? I hope I not disturbing you." Smith said with sympathy.

"Honestly, yes." Ghan said.

"Sorry for this, but I have received an order from President Watanabe. You have to attack the fleet of the Fire Nation for have complete control over the ocean." Smith said.

"I was hoping that this order comes early. But I will do it with pleasure." Ghan said with a smile.

"Well, that's all I have to say. Contact me when you have finished your primary objective." Smith said.

The discussion ended and Admiral Ghan hangs up the phone. He relaxed in his chair and he became more and more joyful.

"Finally, I can accomplish my revenge."

He walks up to the bridge of the flagship and calls warships to deploy to the position of the fleet of the Fire Nation.

"To all available ships, we deploy. Send fighter planes to bomb the enemy and their defenses."

* * *

**THE SECRET MILITARY BASE**

This is not the only military base anti-benders, there are several other well defended and contain a large number of soldiers. But this military base is very important because it is the central command of the army of anti-benders. The most important officer of any army is General Kim. Just like Admiral Ghan, he was the most respected general in the army of the Fire Nation. But he had deserted the army because he had seen the abuse of non-benders by its own Firebenders. He was afraid because he was a non-bender and it would be defenseless if his troops would turn against him. Now he is back with a rank higher than other swearing to protect non-benders.

In the room of Command, The personal go almost everywhere in the room, focusing on their work. General Kim is currently busy. But, a other phone rings and it will overflow him even more.

"What now!" shouted Kim.

"A call from Senator Smith, he says it's urgent." one of officers said.

"Yes senator." Kim said impatiently.

"General Kim, how are you? I hope I not disturbing you." Smith said with sympathy.

"I'm rather busy at the moment, I hope it's urgent Senator." Kim said.

"Sorry for this. But you have an order of President Watanabe. He says that you must attack Omashu." Smith said.

"With pleasure." Kim said happily.

"General, life and the dream of non-benders depend on you. Do not disappoint your people." Smith say.

"Yes sir."

General Kim hangs up his phone and goes outside the command post. All the soldiers watching him curiously like they waiting for a news of their higher. He is hard to think what he will say to them about this new war, because he is afraid that his words will shock them.

"Gentlemen, I promised to keep you alive as best I can. But now I'm afraid that this objective is not complete for everyone, because we will go to war against all those who ruin our lives, benders." Kim said calmly.

The silence surrounds the room until an officer continues the conversation."General we know why we are here and we know what it can happen to us when there is a war. So do not worry for us general."

"Very well, you're noble and courageous people, you bring honor to our country. Now, we must rally the troops." Kim said.

All anti-benders soldiers running around the base to enter in armored vehicles or helicopters. Tanks and other armored vehicles rushed to the outside of the base. The helicopters fly overhead tanks to protect the convoy. Meanwhile in the command post, General Kim contacts all other bases to send soldiers to Omashu.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**THE SHIPYARD OF THE FIRE NATION**

Warships of the Fire Nation does not move. They are there just to defend the coast against invaders. Sailors and firebenders soldiers are mostly on vacation because there is no more war since the Avatar Ang had defeated Firelord Ozai and the new Firelord Zuko ordered his troops to return to their homeland.

It's a beautiful day, the weather is calm for the moment. When suddenly a guard alarm the fleet because he has saw strange flying objects on their way to the shipyard. All sailors and soldiers watch these flying objects with curiosity. What sets them surprising is that these things move quickly. After they saw fireballs appear to be moving rapidly on one of their warships. Fear mounts in the minds of some Firebenders. Then imminent explosions on warships. Sailors and firebenders soldiers running around to regain to their posts.

Admiral Cho of the Fire Nation shouted"what is this? Who attacked us?"

"I don't know Admiral." one of the officers answered.

"What do you wait here? Everyone at battle stations." Cho shouted.

The damage is becoming increasingly burdensome for the Fire Nation. It was the fighter aircraft of anti-benders who attacked the fleet to make more damage as possible before the arrival of the anti-bender fleet. The Firebenders trying to destroy these combat aircraft by launching fireball but they are too fast. Missiles flying everywhere looking for his target. Large explosions involving multiple victims. The minigun firing from fighter jets killed several soldiers and officers. Mutilated bodies scare Firebenders. Several warships of the the Fire Nation are really damaged and need to be abandoned by the crew. During all this time, the anti-benders fighter aircraft had no loss. The Firebenders continue to fight courageously, but they are tired after finding they did no damage from the enemy. Then the fighters retreated after wasting all ammunition leaving behind them a boat graveyard.

Meanwhile, Admiral Cho comes out of hiding and watching with stupefaction that his fleet was severely looks around him and sees with horror that several of its crew members were mutilated and carbonized. All this makes him want to throw up. He raises his head at his crew and said.

"We need to warn the lord of fire that was attacked by an unknown force and call the engineers that we need reparations immediately."

"Yes sir." one of the crews said.

Admiral Cho goes to his office and sit on his chair. He is relieved that this attack is over but an explosive noise upsets his rest and rushes to see what it is. It goes out of his room, he saw several ships.

FLAGSHIP ANTI-BENDERS

"Admiral, we have arrived at our destination sir." one of the officers said.

"How many are they?" Amiral Ghan asked.

"It seems that all of the warship of the Fire Nation is not all there. According to reports, there were about a hundred ships. But after the attacks of our fighter aircraft it remains just about 60 ships were still operational." one of the officers answered.

"This is good, we will destroy this fleet before they send reinforcements. Order to all our ships to fire on enemy." Ghan ordered.

"Yes sir."

Then all the anti-benders warships targets with their giant guns and open fire. The first shots have managed to sink several ships. Metal plates of ships of the the Fire Nation perforated and burned. All this obliges several crews abandon their vessels.

FLAGSHIP OF THE FIRE NATION

Admiral Cho does not believe that the enemy ships can do a lot of Damage in one shot. They look with sadness that many of his vessels have sink.

"Order all ships to deploy. Tell them to reload the catapults and launch fireballs at those bastards." Cho ordered nervously.

Several fireballs launched into the air in hopes of destroying the anti-benders ships. But they are deflected by missile defense frigates. It really shocked Admiral Cho, it have not even do a single damage on the enemy. Now, 20 vessels of his ships were lost.

"There is just one solution. We must fall back." Cho shouted.

FLAGSHIP ANTI-BENDERS

"Admiral, enemy ships fall back. Should we pursue them?" one of the officers asked.

"No, but keep an eye on them. Maybe they will take us to the next fleet of the Fire Nation." Ghan answered.

"What do we do with prisoners of war? one of the officers.

"We will vaccinate them and then we'll ask them about all the locations of their fleet." Ghan answered.

FLAGSHIP OF THE FIRE THE FIRE NATION

"Admiral, the enemy does not pursue us." one the officers said.

"Thank God." Cho said with relief.

"Where should you go sir?" one the officers asked.

"We must come together with another fleet. We need to go to the north." Cho ordered.

The Fire Nation fleet goes to the north without any worry of being watched by the enemy.

* * *

**_A/N: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL WRITE ABOUT THE BATTLE OF OMASHU._**

**_CAN YOU REVIEW PLEASE_**


	5. RESCUE

**CHAPTER 5**

**RESCUE**

**CAPITAL OF THE FIRE NATION**

The Fire Nation continues to prosper by helping other nations to rebuild their destroyed cities and their economies. Despite their help, hostility still remains high and the level of racist on the Fire Nation does not decrease. Then the capital of the Fire Nation is the most modernized city in the world thanks to their technology developed by their scientists. They are the best scientists in the world, in fact, they conquered several territories of the kingdom of the earth thanks to their inventions of heavy weapons during the Hundred Years War. But they do not expect that Ba Sing Se modernizing faster thanks to ONI.

In the royal palace, the Firelord Zuko and his uncle Iroh drink tea in the Antichamber. They were talking and laughing together. They do not care about anything because they believe if the avatar is still alive, harmony between nations will remain stable. But they are wrong, conspiracies and rebellions can be done secretly thanks to political instability during the post war. In addition, they do not yet know that Ba Sing Se was conquered by the anti-benders. After a few minutes of peace for the Firelord Zuko and General Iroh, one of the servants moves quickly into the Antichamber.

"Firelord Zuko, you have an important message from Admiral Cho." one of the servants said with shortness of breath lowering his head.

The Firelord Zuko takes the letter given by his servant and read carefully.

After his reading, Zuko shouts"what!"

"What Admiral Cho said in this letter" Iroh asked.

"He says that our fleet near our shipyard was attacked by an unknown enemy who did not use any element to combat. He also said that their technology is superior and our warships can not counter them. He says he must consolidate with another fleet and he is still waiting my orders." Zuko answered.

"It seems that peace is always unstable." Iroh said.

"This may be a war of revenge." Zuko said.

As they talk about the surprise attack, they are interrupted by the presence of the Queen Mai.

"Mai what are you doing here?" Zuko asked, taking her in his arms.

"I walked outside and it was really boring. But I saw the flying bison from Avatar who landed on our court. In fact, he really wants to see you and it's urgent." Mai answered.

After Zuko heard the answer of May, he pécipite to the court with his uncle and his wife. Get outside, he is surprised to meet all his friends. Glad to see Zuko, Sokka rushes to him, taking him in his arms.

"Oh Zuko, I very glad to see again." Sokka Said.

"Can you let me go Sokka?" Zuko said with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry about this." Sokka said.

"My friends whay are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"We came here to tell you that the world will fall again in war." Ang said.

"Impossible, what are your evidence to say that?" Zuko asked.

Avatar Ang take out a poster of his bag and says"This poster was distributed around the world. Showing an ideology of the superiority of non-benders and the extermination of all benders. Ba Sing Se was conquered by them, and the King of the Earth Kuei was overthrown."

"This may be the ones who attacked our fleet. I think they want perfect control over the ocean. We must act quickly Zuko." Iroh said.

"You want just our people enters again at war." Zuko said.

"Not only the Fire Nation, all nations must unite against this threat. So, we will open a conference of the unification of nations." Toph said.

"Where do you want to do this conference?" Ang asked.

"Kyoshi island because it is a peaceful place. So I must warn the Kyoshi warriors to organize a conference. Ty Lee send a message to them." Suki ordered.

"Also, you must send to representatives of the Earth Kingdom, of the Water Tribe north pole and the south pole to go immediately on the island of Kyoshi." Sokka ordered

"I will send immediately." Ty Lee said.

"Iroh, can you bring together members of the White Lotus." Katara asked.

"Sure." Iroh answered.

"The messages was sent to the island of Kyoshi and to the other place." Ty Lee said.

"Good. Now it just remains to know what is the next attack of anti-benders?" Zuko asked.

"I think it's Omashu, because it is the second strongest bastion of the Earth Kingdom. King Bumi may be in danger" Ang said.

"So let's go to Omashu." Sokka said.

"At least something interesting to do." Mai said.

Everyone climbs on the back of the flying bison Appa and fly to Omashu.

* * *

**OMASHU**

Anti-benders soldiers surround the city, but there's just one way to enter into this fortress. General Kim with his binoculars watching secretly the city for a few moments.

"Soldiers, put the mortars around the city and wait for my orders to fire. Snipers, you cover the ground assault." Kim ordered.

"When air strikes reach the target." Kim asked.

"In about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 ..." one of the officers said.

The missiles came by the fighter jets hit the walls of the city and also the front door. The wall and gate collapsed, leaving a large gap for the anti-benders soldiers invaded easily the city.

"To all mortars fire!" Kim ordered.

All mortars shoot several times. Their goal is to destroy several building inside the city and demoralize the enemy.

"Attack!" Kim shooted.

Tanks and armored personnel carriers heading quickly to the city by the main road. For now, the general have received no damage. His surprise effect is successful. In Omashu, anti-benders soldiers disembark from their armored vehicles and begin to invade the city. The combat helicopters arrive to support the ground troops. Anti-benders soldiers advancing more to the top of the city and there is no response from Earthbenders. It is silent until the giant rocks go down from the top of the city. This really surprise the anti-benders soldiers because many of them were crushed to death and several armored vehicles destroyed by the rocks. The Earthbenders ambushed to those soldiers. King Bumi and his men out of their hiding place and throw several stones at the enemy.

"I will not leave my city once again controlled by the enemy." Bumi shooted.

With his mastery of the earth, he takes several anti-benders soldiers out of combat. With his stone wall, he protects against guns shot on him. He sees his enemy are beaten up and died crushed by stones thrown. But he sees with horror that his soldiers are mutilated by the weapons of the enemy. After he saw a flying object with propellers shoot on him. He protects with a stone wall and throws a big rock on the helicopter, but this one managed to deflect the attacks from bumi. So Bumi takes a rock and reduces into smaller stones. He throws at an incredible speed on combat helicopter and kills the pilot holed by small rocks. This chopper falls to earth with an explosion. King Bumi is relieved to see this flying object destroyed, but he finds that there are several other. The explosions are more and more frequent, Bumi soldiers are tired and demoralized because the number of losses in their ranks.

To encourage his men, he shout"forward, put the enemy to rout."

After hearing his words, the Earthbenders continue to fight bravely with a war cry.

On the mountain that surrounds the city, General Kim is satisfied the progress of the battle. But there is one element that may disturb the chances of victory, King Bumi. With his binoculars, he observed carefully Bumi and is impressed with the way that the King of Omashu resist to his army. He sees his tanks are destroying and put upside down by one man.

"Well, I must finish with him and conquers as soon as possible Omashu. Sniper shoot the king Bumi." Kim ordered.

One of the snipers aims on Bumi and shoots. Bumi has not been killed because there is a Earthbender in front his target at the wrong time. Bumi sees what happened to his rescuer, looking for a place to cover. But he prefers to form a stone wall in front of him. The sniper sees his target is still alive, tries to shoot the wall formed by Bumi hoping that his shot hits his victim because his weapon can pierce a stone wall of a meter wide. He shoots and the rock wall breaks. He no longer sees his target, it means that Bumi is still alive. In seeking its primary objective he sees a big rock that goes straight on to him. The sniper did not have time to move and he is crushed by this giant stone.

"Ah, I got you." Bumi said.

General Kim is now impatient to wait for the death of King Bumi, ordered all his snipers to concentrate their shots on the King of Omashu. Beyond the clouds he remarks something strange flying. He takes his binoculars and looks.

"But it is a flying bison. Oh no, the avatar goes to the city. Commander, tell your soldiers to double their efforts. The avatar is here!" Kim shooted.

While Bumi fights the enemy, he sees a flying bison lands on his city and he knows that he is his friend Avatar Ang who came to help him. The team of avatar form a perimeter and fight alongside the Earthbenders.

"Bumi, are you all right?" Ang asked.

"Ya, what are you doing here?" Bumi asked.

"We come to save you." Katara answered.

"Wow, that look the mess around here." Sokka said.

"I do not know why but they are more technological than the Fire Nation." Zuko said.

"Who they are?" Bumi asked.

"Anti-benders." Ang answered.

"I hope you're not serious." Bumi said.

Avatar Ang uses his airbending to make a storm to push the anti-benders back. Katara uses her waterbending to throw spears of ice at the enemy, neutralize tanks by freezing and treat the wounded. Toph and Bumi use her earthbending to break the mouth to these anti-benders. Zuko uses his firebending to burn and destroy the enemy gunships. Mai and Suki use his mastery of the knife to stab the enemy. Ty Lee uses his knowledge of the human body to paralyze the anti-benders soldiers. Sokka uses his intelligence and his mastery of the sword to bring the enemy into a trap. But all this is not enough, because the anti-benders are becoming more and fight courageously

"We must fall back, the enemy is too many." Sokka shooted.

"No! I will not abandon my people and my city again." Bumi said.

"You should know that King Kuei was overthrown and you are the last representative of the Earth Kingdom. Furthermore, we need you at the meeting of the nations to sign a treaty of unification to counter this threat." Katara said.

"There is not enough space for everyone on your flying bison. What will I do with my men?" Bumi asked.

"Do not worry about us, we will hide in the underground of the city." one of the Earthbenders said.

"Wise decision my friend. Ang, Bumi, Katara, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, we must go." Sokka said impatiently.

"I will come back, I promise you all." Bumi said to his people.

"Avatar Ang, we count on you to bring peace again." one of the Earthbenders said.

"I will not disappoint you." Ang said.

Bumi and Team Avatar climbs on the back of Appa and begin to fly. By moving away, Bumi looks at his city with sadness. The Omashu people hiding in the underground and the city is now controlled by the anti-benders.

"Soldiers, this is a great victory and this is just the beginning to show these benders that we are invincible." Kim said.

After this speech, the anti-benders soldier shouting with joy and General Kim sends engineers to modernize the city's défenses.

* * *

_**CAN YOU REVIEW PLEASE**_


End file.
